Investigations are being performed mainly on xenografts of human tumors growing in immune-suppressed mice, designed to elucidate the response of tumors to combined rediotherapy and chemotherapy. The Lewis lung tumor is also employed and parallel studies are being made in bone marrow, lung and intestine. Protection of radiation-induced normal tissue damage is being actively investigated. Interaction of cytotoxic drugs with misonidazole is also being studied.